


Pokecito

by akuarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kisses, M/M, catchy song, kuroo hates it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Kuroo hates when Kenma starts listening to a catchy song and tries to save the team.





	Pokecito

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this came to me yesterday and it's kinda dumb but I had to write it down. I'm sure there are errors and i dont care right now
> 
> Pokecito is a remix of Despacito. Here is the [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUf5Qv6Hdy8)  
> WARNING: THIS SONG IS VERY CATCHY!; WATCH AT YOUR RISK! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE IF IT GETS STUCK IN YOUR HEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> I found this song a week ago and now I listen to it a lot. Send help.

Kenma didn’t realize it, but he was lucky. Kuroo wants to choke him, and honestly would but Kenma is too cute and Kuroo wouldn’t survive without Kenma. Kenma has been listening to a remix of the Descapito song using Pokemon names and it’s too catchy that Kuroo absolutely hates it. And Kuroo now has to protect the rest of his team from this torture. It was too late for him, but he can save the rest.

Kenma slips his headphones over his head, pressing play on his phone and leaving the gym. Lev bounces up to him, tapping his shoulder.

“Kenma-san, Whatcha listening too?” Lev asks, all smiles.

Kenma takes his headphones off, starting to head them over when Kuroo makes a loud squawk and tackles Lev to the ground. Lev groans and sits up, with Kuroo straddling his legs.

“What. Were. You. Thinking?!” Kuroo yells as he shakes Lev’s shoulders.

Lev makes a confused noise, the only thing he can respond with as he’s being shaken.

“Kuroo!” Yaku yells. “Let him up!”

“But I’m saving him from Pokecito.” Kuro defends.

“Poke…cito?” Yaku repeats.

“OH!” Lev brightens up. “I love that song.”

“No, not you too.” Kuroo groans, falling over on the ground. Yaku kicks him in the leg.

“Stop overreacting.” Yaku mumbles, dragging Lev up and heading off.

Kenma hovers over Kuroo, headphones around his neck. He looks at Kuroo with an amused looked. Kuroo sighs as he stands up, brushing off the dirt. “Ready to leave?”

“Yea, yea.” Kuroo slips his hand into Kenma’s, pulling him along. Kenma uses his free hand to slip his headphones back on, humming the tone that Kuroo despises.

~~

Depending on Coach’s mood, he’ll let them play music. Today, Kenma and Yamamoto set up the Bluetooth speaker at the sidelines.

“Who’s phone we hooking up?” Yamamoto calls out to the team.

“Here.” Kenma hands over his phone.

“No, no way. Kenma’s phone is a big fat no.” Kuroo complains, walking over to the two.

“Kuroo, you’re overreacting.” Kenma tells him.

“Don’t care.” Kuroo shakes his head. “Kai, bring your phone here.”

Kai does what his captain says, bringing over the device. Yamamoto sets I up while Kuroo literally carries Kenma over to the net.

“Kuro, this isn’t necessary.”

“Yes it is. I don’t wanna take any risks.” He says. He kisses Kenma’s forehead.

The first few songs are normal, nothing strange. It’s when Kuroo is in midair for a spike does the song change. He sputters, missing the ball. He whips his head to the speaker, but no one is there. He whips his head to Kai, glaring.

Kai holds his hands up in defense. “Sorry Captain, but it’s a catchy song.”

“I’ve lost faith in all of you.” Kuroo hangs his head in defeat.

~~

“Kuroo, does the song really annoy you that much?” Kenma asks the next night, lying in bed with Kuroo.

“No. I just hate how catchy it is and then it’s stuck in my head for the whole day.” Kuroo explains, wiggling an arm around Kenma’s waist.

“Ok.”

“Besides, whenever that song is in my head, I think of you, so it can’t be that bad.” Kuroo smirks, laughing when Kenma rolls his eyes.

“You’re so cheesy.”

“You love it.” Kuroo pokes his cheek.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Kitten.” He presses a quick kiss to Kenma’s lips.

“I have a song you might like.” Kenma offers his headphones, which Kuroo takes and sticks the buds in his ears. Kenma presses play, waiting.

Kuroo screams, ripping the buds from his ears when a certain tone started playing.

“KENMA!” He yells. “I trusted you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
